A Love Behind Bars
by Illegally Tifa
Summary: [ONESHOTAU] A girl enters a courtroom to watch Sephiroth's trial, who is this woman and what is her bond with him? ?xSephiroth oneshot fic.


**A Love Behind Bars**

Author: Alexandria Eisengaurd

Rated: PG

ONE-SHOT

Author's Note: I had an odd dream last night, dealing with 2 Final Fantasy 7 characters, they're both pretty obvious, but I'll only say one of them is Sephiroth. I honestly hope you enjoy. The dream was a bit different, but I decided to change it a bit, because it was a bit TOO odd. On with the one-shot fic.

-------

A young girl, around the age of 20 snuck into the courtroom, unnoticed. She had chocolate brown hair than graced her hip line. A pair of crimson hues lay amongst her pale white skin, she was a goddess indeed. Her clothing was simple, unlike her beauty. It was composed of a small black mini skirt, a white wife beater top that had been covered on the shoulders by onyx braces. Her feet had been placed, and tied tightly into a pair of black combat boots. Her purpose in the courtroom had been a mystery all by itself. Did she have some sort of relation with the man being trialed? Was she bored? Was she waiting for someone to come there?

"Sephiroth Kyuu, please approach the podium," an officer said.

The girl, due to her height, sat up some more, attempting to get a glance at this man, was this who she was here for? A blush came forth on her soft cheeks; he was more handsome than she had thought he'd be. Sephiroth, had stood much taller than herself, she had made an estimate he had to be at least 6 feet. He had unique silver hair, longer than her own. His eyes, were painted in an emerald shade, surely one could get their breath taken away from. His body had been fit; he must have worked out frequently, for his muscles were massive. His outfit, on the other hand, was a major downfall. He had worn a boring, plain, orange prisoner suite.

"Mr. Kyuu, do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?" the officer questioned.

"I do," he responded.

Sephiroth glanced out into the people sitting there, staring at his presence. He caught a glimpse of the unknown girl that had sat in the back, and grinned at the blush which graced her beautiful façade. He had gotten so caught up in watching her that he had not even responded to the lawyer's question.

"…is that true Mr. Kyuu? …Mr. Kyuu? Is that how you murdered the victims?" the lawyer sighed.

He snapped out of the daze at that last part, and looked to the lawyer, and nodded.

The question's continued to attack him; the trial had lasted for hours. A few of the people got tired of waiting for the final word, and had left the scene. The ones who stayed though, kept their eyes wide open as they discovered more and more about this man cruel methods.

The girl had sat still for so long; her body began to ache, so she felt it was best to go get a quick drink from the water fountain outside the courtroom doors. On her way outside, she banged into a random, no name officer. She fell back onto the tiled floor, and looked over to the fallen officer.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she shouted, before standing up and extending her hand out to grab a hold of his.

The officer took her hand, and had gotten back up onto his feet with her assistance. She blinked lightly, noticing how familiar he looked. He had spikey blonde hair, and like Sephiroth, emerald eyes. She thought she was most likely mistaken though, and dashed over to the fountain without another word.

She held down the button on the right of the fountain, and with that; the water wandered out. Her lips graced the cold liquid, and she inhaled it down her throat. It relaxed her nerves, and she sighed before wiping her lips with her left arm. She went back into the courtroom, and sat down on her previous seat.

"Jury, had you made your decision?" the judge asked.

A young woman with long blonde hair stood up from the group; her name had been Elena.

"Yes, your honor, and we find Mr. Kyuu guilty," the woman smirked.

"Bailiff, please take Mr. Kyuu away," the judge said as he whacked his mallet down.

Sephiroth sighed, looking down for a moment. The girl, on the other hand, began to weep silently, and had stood up to exit the courtroom's presence; she obviously held a strong bond with this man.

She stopped though, waiting for everyone to leave, just watching the man get ready for his departure. Once everyone was gone, she turned away, and started to leave.

"TIFA!" he yelled.

-------

Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Originally, in my dream – she didn't go for water, nor was Elena there. In my dream, Sephiroth had been punished for a death sentence, placed in a cage and killed with lava. See? Odd! So I just changed it up. Please review!


End file.
